


Miraculous Chara!

by mcmathias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Akuma, Akuma Attack, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kwami Swap, Older Characters, Other, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Younger characters, ages all over the place really, kwami - Freeform, shugo chara au, some of your favorite akumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmathias/pseuds/mcmathias
Summary: “I know I made that wish last night but… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?” Sitting in the middle of Marinette’s bed, underneath her blankets with her was a small red egg covered in large black spots. “Did I miss a day of health class!? What’s going on? Why is this here!”Marinette is a normal girl who just wants to fit in at school but due to misunderstandings and people's perceptions she cannot be her true self. As she enters a new school she hopes to get a fresh start only to find herself once again fighting with her cool persona--that is until something miraculous happens and a strange creature called a kwami is born in response to Marinette's wish to be true to herself and grants her the power to change.





	Miraculous Chara!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever! For any fandom! (so please have mercy on me) Miraculous Ladybug is such a fun show and watching it, I couldn't help but see some similarities between the show and the anime Shugo Chara! So I thought, why not try my hand at some fic writing?
> 
> I'd like to thank @CinnaMonroe for helping me out so much with this fic, you da real one.

“Have a wonderful first day of school, Marinette!”

“Make sure to make lots of friends.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you later.”

Carrying a box of macarons out of the family bakery, Marinette Dupain-Cheng makes the walk to her new middle school just across the street from her home.

 _Alright! New school, new me! I can finally get a fresh start!_ the young 8th grader thought. It was the middle of the school year but her father had moved the family into the city to expand the bakery business. Marinette had to say good-bye to her old friends whom she never truly considered her _true_ friends. Ever since grade school, Marinette had been plagued by her “cool-girl” persona that seemingly materialized from nowhere after she inadvertently stood up to some bullies. In truth that exchange was just her trying to get to her class and seeing as there was no way around the two bullies and the victim, she had no choice but to ask them to move, but it came out a bit more aggressive than she intended. It got the job done though, but at the cost of her non-existent reputation. From that day forward, anything she did, from the way she dressed to simply the way she sat in class was thought of as “cool”.

While Marinette enjoyed the new friends her new persona had garnered her, she found that her “friends” had certain expectations of her, that is to say they expected the “Cool Marinette” and not the joyful, outgoing girl who loved fashion and was a bit clumsy at times. She was afraid of losing her friends so she never revealed her “true self” to them. But this time she won’t let that happen! This new school provided her the opportunity to make new friends that she could be herself around.

As she eagerly waited at the cross walk she noticed a short, elderly man with greying black hair slowly making his way across the street.  _The light’s not even green; what’s that crazy old man doing?_ Marinette thought to herself. It was then that she heard tires screeching; she turned her head to see that a large truck had turned hard around the corner and it didn’t seem like they were going to be stopping soon. Realizing that the old man was about half way across the street, without thinking, she dropped her box of macarons and leapt forward to grab the old man by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt and pulled him towards her side of the street. She stumbled over the pavement and brought the old man and herself down onto her box of macarons. The large truck zoomed by and there was a rumble of applause from both sides of the street.

“Oh no! Are you alright?” Marinette frantically asked, ignoring the cheers.

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Thank you so much young lady” the old man said, picking himself off the ground before Marinette could help him. When she stood up she noticed half the macarons were crushed to bits. Didn’t seem like there would be enough to share with her class. “Oh no, I’m so sorry about your macarons.”

Marinette salvaged the last of her sweets and offered one to the old man, “It’s alright. I’m used to causing messes” she says with an awkward smile. “Besides, I still have plenty left!”

The old man accepts the pastry and takes a hearty bite out of it. “This is delicious! My compliments to the pâtissier.”

“I’ll make sure to pass it along” she says proudly. Marinette was always happy to hear that people enjoyed her dad’s baking. With a nod, the old man walked away and Marinette was left waiting at the cross walk again, only this time she was more aware of the pedestrians around her. A few of them looked like students and she happened to overhear a group’s conversation.

“Did you see that?”

“Yeah, so cool.”

“Hey, she looks familiar.”

“Does she? Never seen her before.”

“Oh! My cousin told me about her, she’s that girl Marinette. She was super cool when she went to my cousin’s school. Everyone wanted to be her friend.”

“Really? Wow, how lucky are we that she goes here now!”

 _Oh no._ The rumors of her old life were coming back to haunt her. Just her luck that someone who saw her clumsy act of civic duty would just so happen to be related to an old classmate of hers. So much for her fresh start.

The light couldn’t turn green fast enough and when it did, Marinette dashed across the street, straight into the school. With only a few minutes to spare before the bell rang, Marinette managed to find her classroom.

Already the class was in their assigned seats. All the seats were taken, save for one vacancy in the second row on the right. Keeping her head down, Marinette made her way to the seat, she didn’t even notice her chestnut-haired desk partner side-eyeing her. Marinette sat in silence, refusing to look anywhere but at the front of her sketchbook, hoping beyond hope that the people who saw her earlier didn’t already start spreading rumors about her.

It was then that the class door swung open and all eyes turned on the tall dark man carrying a brief case, adorning suspenders underneath his black jacket. Patches of murmuring sprung up around Marinette.

“Hey who’s that?”

“Never seen him before.”

Was this mysterious man not their teacher? He walked up to the teacher’s desk, opened his brief case and began pulling out papers and placing them just so on the wooden surface. Finally, someone spoke up.

“Um, excuse me, sir, but who are you? Where’s Mademoiselle Bustier?”

The man looked up from his brief case and pushed his thick, black rimmed glasses up his nose. With deadpan eyes, he scanned the room, looking for the source of the question. “Who asked that?”

“I did.” Everyone turned to look at the pink haired girl with a snapback.

“What’s your name?”

“Alix Kubdel”

As if a switched had flipped in his head, the man’s face lit up with a grin as he addressed the class, “Well, I suppose introductions are in order, and an explanation it seems. Hello, everyone, my name is Monsieur Kanté, I will be your instructor for the rest of the year. Your traditional instructor, Mademoiselle Bustier, is on maternity leave for the rest of the school year. She gave birth over the Winter holiday and turns out she had twins,” the entire class, except for Marinette, erupted into celebratory cheers and applause.

“How nice to see a teacher so well loved by her students. Now, settle down everyone. While I may not be Mademoiselle Bustier, I am still your teacher so don’t go thinking you’ll be slacking off in your studies for the next six months,” that garnered a few groans from the class.

“Excuse me, Monsieur Kanté?”

“Yes…?”

“Ivan Bruel”

“Ah, yes, Ivan.”

“Will we be allowed to send Mademoiselle Bustier a baby gift? From the whole class?”

Monsieur Kanté contemplated this for a few seconds before responding, “Well, I suppose if the class decides on a gift I can arrange for it to be delivered to her. Now, continuing on, from the class roster, it seems we have a new student here today.” The teacher turned around and pulled out a single paper from his desk with the students’ names. “Let’s see, ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’, are you here today?” Instantly, the class turned to look at Marinette. She didn’t need to look up from her sketchbook to know, she could feel the class’s eyes beating down on her. “Marinette?” the teacher asked again and she looked up, keeping her eyes focused solely on the older man and trying very hard to ignore the fact that her face was turning red. She really hated having all the attention on her.

She raised her hand, “Yes, that’s me” she said as confidently as she could.

“Ah, Marinette. I’d say ‘welcome’ but it seems we’re both the new kids today. How about we have the class welcome you” he gestured towards the room and on cue the entire class said “Welcome, Marinette!” in unison.

“Alright, now that we got all that out of the way, let’s begin today’s lessons.” Monsieur Kanté declared and turned his back to the class to begin writing on the board.

Before Marinette could write a single note down she heard whispers behind her.

“That’s Marinette, huh?”

“Yeah, look. That guy, Jean in Mendeleiev's class, sent me this picture from this morning. She saved an old man from getting hit by a truck!”

“Wow, no kidding.”

“Yeah, he told me that she was pretty famous in her old school. That apparently her dad’s a sought-after baker who’s been commissioned by celebrities and her mom’s a high-end merchant who sells expensive jewels to celebrities, government officials, and even _royalty_.”

“What?! No way.”

Marinette groaned. There went her chances of making true friends.

~@~

“So, Marinette, Manon, how was your first day of school?” her mother asked.

“Oh, I had a great day, Mommy! I made new friends and my teacher taught us a song!” replied Manon, Marinette’s adopted little sister.

“That’s great, my little Manon! Daddy’s so glad you had fun.” doted their father.

“And what about you Marinette?” her mother inquired.

“Oh, me? Well it was okay. Turns out the regular teacher is on maternity leave so we have a new teacher for the rest of the year.” She replied as she picked at the vegetables on her plate.

“Oh well that’s too bad you couldn’t meet your teacher. But congratulations to her.” Her mother said with that pleasant smile she always adorned.

“Did you make any new friends?” her father asked.

“Ah, well, not exactly. It’s only been my first day.”  She replied with a nervous chuckle. She was unsure whether she would be able to make any real friends now that it seemed news of her “heroic” deed that morning was spreading throughout the student body.

After dinner, Marinette excused herself to her room. She stood on her balcony, her arms resting on the railing, taking in the night time view.

 _I wonder how tomorrow’s going to be._ She thought to herself. Letting out a large sigh she said, “Was a new start too much to ask for? It’ll be like I never left my old school.” In that moment, a bright light flashed against the dark Parisian sky.

“A shooting star,” Marinette said in awe. She quickly closed her eyes and laced her fingers together as if in prayer to make a wish. _Please, give me the strength and confidence to show others who I really am, to be reborn. Please let me make real friends this year._ She opened her eyes to the glowing lights of the city, “Well, it was worth a shot,” she said disheartened and with that she climbed down the window from her balcony into her room to rest for the night.

~@~

“I know I made that wish last night but… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?” Sitting in the middle of Marinette’s bed, underneath her blankets with her was a small red egg covered in large black spots. “Did I miss a day of health class!? What’s going on? Why is this here!” The morning light shone through the skylight above her bed down onto the mysterious egg. Curiously, but cautiously, Marinette reached out and lightly poked the egg. To her surprise, it was warm. Carefully, she scooped up the egg in her hands and held it close. It was heavy, like it was housing a creature inside, just waiting to be born.

Marinette carefully carried the egg down with her from her loft bed and placed it on her desk. _What am I going to do with this? Something tells me I shouldn’t just leave it here._

“Marinette! If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for school!” her mother called from down below.

“Coming!” Marinette quickly got ready and as she reached for her school bag, she considered the egg again. _I’ll take it with me just to be safe._ She wrapped the egg in a hand towel and stowed it safely away in her bag.

She made it to school with plenty of time to spare before the bell rang. Marinette decided to sit at one of the wooden benches to wait. As she sat down, Alix and Mylène from her class approached her.  
            “Hey, Marinette!” Alix greeted.

“Good morning, Marinette” said Mylène.

“Oh, uh, morning.” The greetings were unexpected. Marinette was sure these were the two girls who were gossiping about her in class the day before. It’s why she actively avoided talking to them, or anyone for that matter, all day yesterday. She didn’t want to have to answer questions about any rumors that most certainly have spread throughout the class.

“How was your first day yesterday? Some teacher that sub is, huh?” Alix asked as she took the seat next Marinette, placing her skateboard down in front of them.

“Uh, it was okay, I guess…” so far so good, no hard questions just yet.

“Well that’s good to hear. If you ever need any help you can always ask us. Especially with Lila.” Mylène chimed in.

“Lila?”

“Your desk mate!” Alix explained as she took off her skating helmet and pads.

“Oh! I, uh, right…” That was stupid, how could she not at least know the name of her own desk mate!

“Surprised she hasn’t tried to recruit you to the Dark Side yet. Give it a week, she’ll try once she thinks you’re easy picking. She tried it with poor Ivan last year” elaborated Alix.

“Heh, thanks for the warning.”

“They’re here!” someone yelled from across the courtyard. Suddenly a large group of students had gathered at the school entrance, all cheering and screaming. Had a celebrity come to visit?

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked.

“The Miracouncil has arrived” Alix answered, disinterested in the whole affair.

“The Miracouncil? What’s that?”

“The Miraculous Council, Miracouncil for short. A student council made up of four students that oversee the needs of the general student body. They make sure we’re treated fairly and get what we need from the teachers and principal. They’re like miracle workers.” Mylène explained awestruck.

“Pretty much, yeah. The four current members are Ace’s chair: fun-loving piglet Rose Lavillant, she’s in 7th grade. Jack’s chair: Nino Lahiffe, he’s a 9th grader and some say he’s as wise as a turtle but I don’t know about that. Queen’s chair: Alya Césaire, also a 9th grader, she’s as cunning as a fox I hear. And last but not least, and probably who half those girls are cheering for, is King’s chair: the noble tiger, Felix Agreste. He’s in 8th grade and in our class, you probably didn’t notice him yesterday either.”  Alix elaborated, sounding completely bored with the conversation.

It was then that the sea of excited students opened to let the Miracouncil into the school. One by one, the council members stepped into the courtyard.  
            “The one in front is Rose” Mylène said about the adorable blonde-haired girl with a pixie cut and dressed in all pink. She seemed to have a perpetual smile on her face. Following her was a taller golden-brown-skinned boy adorned with a red cap and black glasses, listening to music through a pair of black and orange headphones. “That’s Nino. And that’s Alya.” A tawny-brown skinned girl followed Nino with thick, reddish-brown wavy hair, black glasses and a beauty mark above her right eyebrow. She had quite the air of confidence about her. “And Felix.” The last person to follow was a pale-blond haired young man, with the most beautiful light blue eyes Marinette had ever seen. He certainly seemed fit to bear the title of “King” not just with his attire of dress shirt, tie, vest and dress pants (he even wore a pair of black gloves) but also in the air of authority that hung about him. Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off him.

_Wow, that’s the King’s Chair? And he’s in the same class as me?_

“Oh no, looks like the Noble Tiger has taken another poor soul.” Alix teased, rolling her eyes.  
            “Marinette, do you like the King?” Mylène giggled.

“What? Oh, no! Um, I was just admiring the council! They seem pretty popular.” Marinette defended herself, quickly becoming flustered.

“Well that’s for sure.” Alix said, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. “They’re _the most_ popular group here. A very exclusive club. There’s only two ways you get to be part of the council, either the principal himself chooses a member; they gotta meet some sort of requirements like grades or something, no one really knows. Or you’re invited in by current members and the principle has to approve of you.”

“Yeah, and the Miracouncil gets these special privileges like sitting in during school board and teacher meetings, they can leave their classes whenever they want to go meet in The Menagerie.” Mylène explained.

“What’s ‘The Menagerie’?” Marinette asked. The two girls pointed up to the glass panels above the school entrance.

“That’s the Menagerie. It’s like their huge club room. No one but the Miracouncil, principal and teachers can go in there. Oh, and personal guests to the council too, but that’s by invitation only.”

“Wow, they’re a pretty big deal then.” Marinette was amazed with how important the Miracouncil was to the school. She wondered what it would be like to get to know them, especially Felix, but the council members were so well loved and respected by the students, there’s no way they would pay much attention to her, she was the new girl after all. Especially the King, he’ll probably never bother to speak to her even though they were in the same class. Marinette suddenly felt her bag shake in her hands. This caught her by surprise; Alix and Mylène didn’t seem to notice. She quickly unzipped her bag to peer inside and was shocked to see that the egg was moving! Whatever was inside was trying to hatch!

_What! No, you can’t hatch here!_

“Is something wrong, Marinette?” Mylène asked.

“What? Oh, no, nothing at all.” Marinette tried to wave off her shock, “You know I’m gonna go to the classroom now.” Clutching her school bag closely to her chest, Marinette briskly walked across the courtyard with her head down, not noticing that she had passed right in front of the Miracouncil.

“She sure seemed in a hurry.” Nino commented, taking his headphones off.

“That girl…” began Felix.

“Do you think she’s the one Machhli told you about?” asked Alya.

“You think so? The new girl?” Rose inquired excitedly.

“Maybe…”

~@~

            The bell rang for lunch time and Marinette’s classmates went about their business of either pulling out lunch boxes at their desks, leaving the class to go eat at home or in the courtyard with friends. Marinette was left alone at her desk. The egg had stopped wiggling in her bag but the fear of whatever was inside hatching in the middle of class had preoccupied Marinette for most of the morning, leaving her without an appetite.

            She pulled out her sketch book to draw some designs to pass the time but she found her attention roaming up to the sight of the King, eating his lunch alone at his desk in front of her.

 _I wonder why he’s eating all by himself; he’s the King, you’d think he’d have a throng of people around him right now._ Marinette suddenly had a thought, maybe this was her chance to properly introduce herself to her fellow classmate. But what would she even say? _Could_ she even say anything would be the better question. At that moment, Queen’s chair Alya and Jack’s chair Nino walked into the classroom. Nino took a seat on the empty desktop next to Felix while Alya stood facing Felix next to the center stairs in the classroom.

“Hey man, enjoying you gourmet sandwich?” Nino asked as he pulled out his phone, getting comfortable on the desktop.

“It’s just turkey, Nino.” Felix responded matter-of-factly.

“Well it’s nicer than my bologna I just had.”

Alya glanced up in Marinette’s direction and the two made eye contact. Immediately, Marinette hid behind her sketchbook, her face turning beet-red. She didn’t realize she was paying so much attention to the council members just now.

_Oh man, the Jack’s chair and Queen’s chair are here, I can’t say anything to him now. They’ll probably think I’m weird for just going up to them and talking to them. I wish I had more courage than this! I wish I could say something like “Hi, King, I think you’re really cute and want to get to know you better”._

**_Well why don’t you?_** A strange voice echoed through Marinette’s head. What was it? Who said that? Had she accidently spoken out loud? Marinette glanced around her while still hiding behind her sketchbook. It didn’t seem like anyone had spoken to her. But she was so sure she heard a voice just then.

 _I must be hearing things._ She thought.

**_Come on, Marinette! Why don’t you change yourself into who you want to be! I’ll help you! From a girl who can't express herself to someone who can; Miracu-change!_ **

A sudden sensation washed over Marinette. Suddenly she didn’t feel so shy, she felt confident. But that didn’t feel right. She abruptly put her sketchbook into her bag and got up from her chair. What was happening? Why was she getting up? Why was she walking towards the council members? She was planning on saying something?  She can’t just go and talk to them! At least that’s what she was thinking, but a deeper part of her _wanted_ to go up and talk to Felix.

“No new developments with the Agreste-” Nino was saying. It was then that Marinette stopped right next to Felix’s seat, turned to face him, held out her hand, and before she could stop herself, said, “Hi, King! I’m Marinette, I think you’re really cute and I hope we can get to know each other better!” Just then, the sensation she felt, the sudden confidence, had vanished. What had she done?

The three council members turned to look at her, surprised by her declaration. It was Felix who spoke first. "It's rude to suddenly interrupt someone while they’re speaking. You should refrain from engaging in such behavior in the future and wait for your turn to speak." He said coldly, seemingly unimpressed by her outburst.

Marinette was mortified. She gasped and quickly retracted her outstretched hand and covered her mouth. She could feel her face grow hot from embarrassment. Marinette grabbed her backpack off the top of her desk behind him and dashed out of the classroom, determined to get away from Felix as fast as possible.

Alya flicked Felix’s shoulder. “Ow, what?”

“That was a little harsh don’t ya think?” she chastised him.

“Haha, yeah man. You could have gone easy on her, wasn’t her fault.” Nino said.

 _Why did that happen?! Why did I say that! I wanted to say that but not like that! And he got mad at me for interrupting their conversation. He probably thinks I’m some rude weird girl!_ Marinette’s thoughts raced as she ran out of the school, across the street pass the bakery and into the park next door. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and Felix and just hide.

“AH!” Marinette hadn’t been paying attention to what was in front of her and she tripped over the edge of the dry fountain in the park, landing face first. _Could this day get any worse?_

~@~

“Another wonderful, relaxing day.” Said the tiny floating black cat. He and his young blonde companion were enjoying the day, lying behind a bench on the farthest end of the Place des Vosges underneath the naked branches of the trees. The little creature heard faint footsteps from the entrance of the park and decides to float over the bench to get a better view of the visitor. A girl was running through the park.

 “Wonder what she’s running from?” 

 “What?” the young man asked, not bothering to turn around and look at his companion, keeping his eyes shut in the hopes of returning to his catnap.

 “Over there, someone doesn’t look so happy.”

The young blonde half opened one eye; looks like he wasn’t going to get in another nap. He let out a sigh and stood up, dusting himself off.

The two see the girl trip over the steps of the fountain and land in it.

“Ouch, haha.” Expressed the little creature. This garnered a small chuckle from the young man. Although he felt sorry for the girl. Luckily no one else was around to witness her fall.

“I’m bored. Wanna have some fun?” the creature asked.

 “Sure.”

~@~

Marinette pushes herself up onto her hands and knees.

“That was some graceful landing there” she heard someone say. Great. Just what she needed, more embarrassment. She was most definitely not in the mood to be made fun of.

“Why don’t you just mind your own business!” Marinette snaps her head up and sees a young man, maybe just a year or two older than her, sitting on top of the fountain. She could feel her face grow hot again. Did she really just yell at a total stranger?

The boy was surprised by her outburst. _Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything?_ He jumped down and lightly landed next her. Marinette hid her face as she tried to pick herself up. The stranger held out a hand for her. Not wanting to trouble the young man anymore and having convinced herself that it mostly likely she will never see him again, she declines the offer. Before the stranger could say anything else, Marinette quickly grabbed her bag out of the fountain and dashed out of the park back to the school.

“Well that was rude! You were just trying to help her out. People these days.” Said the little creature. The boy came out of his Miracu-change, his cat ears and tail disappearing in little puffs of smoke. “Hey what’s this?” asked the creature. The boy turned around and looked into the fountain, there was a book left there. He reached in to pick it out. He opened the front cover and saw written in red ink:

**_Property of:_ **

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement, Paris, France_

~@~

Marinette spent the rest of the school day avoiding all possible eye contact with anyone and everyone. Surely news of her little outburst with the Council members made its way around with her classmates. As soon as school was let out, Marinette quickly made her way home.

That night, she went up to her balcony to digest the events of the day. _Man, what a horrible second day of school. I told the King I thought he was cute in front of other council members and he chastised me for it. Then I had to go and yell at that guy in the park. I can’t believe I did that!_

 _ **It’s okay Marinette!**_ There it was, that voice again. Marinette looked around her, looking for the source. That’s when she saw it, the egg was floating right in front of her. Perfect cracks formed across the center of the shell and then POP! The egg cracked open and in its place, was a little red creature. It had a large black spot on its center forehead; ladybug wings buzzing on its back and thin red antennae sticking out the top of its head. It looked like a ladybug but not exactly, the body was more like that of a human, with what looked like two round legs and two round arms and a head with a mouth and pair of eyes. What was this creature?

“I’m sure everything is going to be okay, Marinette. You can only go up from here” the creature reassured her, giving her a sweet smile.

“Wha.. what are you?”

“My name is Tikki, I’m a Kwami. I was born from your strong desire to be courageous, to be reborn!”

“Tikki…wait. It was you I heard in my head earlier today. You’re the one who made me say those things to Felix!” Marinette tried to grab the Kwami but it quickly dodged her hands. It was her fault things went so wrong today!

“No, wait Marinette. What you said to Felix were things you wanted to say. I just gave you the courage to say them! Oh, but I guess you weren’t exactly ready to say them yet. I’m sorry Marinette…” suddenly she didn’t feel as angry anymore.

 “It’s okay, you were only trying to help. Thank you, but uh, next time, maybe ask me before you, uh… what did you do to me?”

  “It’s called a Miracu-change! Where using my powers, you can bring out the courage and confidence from within yourself.” The Kwami explained.

“But wait, you made me go through that, Miracu-change, so does that mean you can force me into those too!?” Marinette did not like the idea of having more uncontrolled outbursts.

“Aha, well…” Just then, Marinette heard a clanking sound behind her. She turned around to find the same boy from the park sitting on her balcony railing!

“What- what are you doing here! Wait, how did you even get up here!?”

 “I came to return this to you.” From his messenger bag he pulled out her sketchbook. She didn’t even realize she had lost it.

“Oh! Um, thank you.” Marinette said meekly as she took her sketchbook back.

“I like your sketches by the way. They’re really good.” The young man commented.

“Oh, well, um, they’re not that great, just, ya know, doodles” oh no, she was starting to ramble, she couldn’t help it when she got nervous. But why was she nervous? Because this stranger complemented her work?

“Hey, so it finally hatched!” Marinette heard another voice, this time coming from the boy? From inside his shirt came out a small black cat with four long whiskers. Its body was similar to Tikki’s. Another Kwami?

It was then that Marinette actually noticed the cat ears and tail on the boy.

“Um, what’s with those?” she asked, pointing to the top of her head, referring to the cat ears.

“He’s in a Miracu-change.” Tikki said behind her. A Miracu-change? So, someone takes on appearances of their Kwami during a Change? Noted. But she wondered what she must have looked like during her Change.

The boy’s eyes were drawn to the red Kwami. “So, you’re a holder too.” He said ruefully, more to himself than to Marinette. She was confused, was having a Kwami a bad thing? But he had one too.

Just then, they heard her skylight open. Marinette turned to see Felix coming up! What was he doing there?!

“Excuse me, Marinette. Your mother let me in, she said you’d be-” Felix’s eyes locked on to the boy behind Marinette and a shocked, black look crossed his face.

“Well, well. If it isn’t his _royal highness_.” The boy mocked from behind Marinette. Felix’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and a glowering expression settled on his face.

“ADRIEN!” was all Felix could say before magenta tiger ears popped onto his head and a striped magenta tiger tail popped onto his lower back. He jumped out onto the balcony and a feint glowing magenta light wrapped around his legs and seemed to take the shape of ghost-like tiger hind legs. Felix charged, and Marinette realized she was standing between the two boys. She quickly jumped out of the way while Felix ran past her and swung his leg as hard as he could at Adrien who nimbly jumped out of the way, flipped in the air and landed on the adjacent guardrail almost effortlessly. A mischievous smile formed on his face.

_What’s happening? Why is Felix here and why was he attacking this boy? Did the two know each other? Obviously they know each other, Felix called him by name; Adrien._

“What are you doing here!” Felix demanded.

Adrien gave a slight amused scoff and said, “Well obviously,” he gestured towards the city lights, “I’m here enjoying the view. You should try it some time, _little king_ ” the older blonde teased. Felix jumped and swung his leg around for another kick but this time Adrien wasn’t dodging. Instead, a feint green light encircled his right hand and formed a large ghost cat paw. The ghost paw extended out and Adrien made a motion with his hand as if to slap the air and the paw responded the same way only it slapped Felix down onto the balcony before his kick could land.

Marinette snapped out of her shock and ran over to Felix. “Are you okay?” she asked worried. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on or why the two boys were fighting. All she could tell from the situation was that the boys were obviously not on friendly terms with each other.

Felix pushed himself to sit up, his ears and tail gone. He rubbed his right shoulder, a look of annoyance on face. He didn’t seem to be in pain.

“Well, I’ve done what I came here to do. See you around, _your highness_ , my lady” Adrien said with a hint of a smirk; and with that he turned on his heels and jumped over to the roof of the school and disappeared into the night.

“That no good alley cat” said Felix.

“Um, Felix, are you okay? What was all that that just happened?” Marinette asked, suddenly feeling shy again.

“Oh, I’m sorry about all that. That boy, Adrien… he’s not exactly good people…” Felix responded. Not good people? He didn’t seem that way to her but Felix seems to know him, plus she just saw Adrien literally smack down Felix just now. Perhaps he was someone she needed to be wary of. “Excuse me, Marinette, but I have to go now. I’ll explain more tomorrow.” Without another word, Felix briskly walked across the balcony and disappeared down the skylight.

“Tikki, what exactly just happened here?” Marinette asked.

“I’m not sure what to say, Marinette, but it looks like you just met two Kwami holders.”

“Yeah… wait. Why was he here, at _my house_. Why did he come here? How did get my address!?”

The red Kwami giggled and reassured the baffled girl, “It’s okay Marinette, I’m sure some things will clear up tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @mcmathias


End file.
